heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.09 - White Regents
Hero Mux /*-Emma Frost-*\ - Saturday, July 06, 2013, 9:47 PM Emma was starting to see more and more of her free time simply slip away. She wasn't able to make it to as many Hellfire club gatherings as of late. And her normally intense social life isn't currently what it normally is. She'll have to delegate more in order to make some time for herself. And for the evening she set aside some time for her White King, Lex Luthor. Their last encounter was briefly at the Academy of Tomorrow. And she was glad he had developed a keen interest for her school. The White royals were seated at the best table at "The White Pearl" because the name amused Emma. She was dressed in a simple long white slinky dress, with her hair worn loose around her shoulders. She sipped at the champagne they had already ordered, pleased at the taste, "A good choice of champagne, Lex. Good. So few seem to." Lex Luthor says, "Forgive me Emma," Lex says rising from the table before someone clearly not on the wait staff but dressed in a fine black suit hands him a long rectangular package then leaves. Lex then hands the package to Emma and inside is a dozen roses surrounded by white lotus flowers. "These were not ready in time and I didn't want to be late this evening. So you will have to forgive the interruption. The lotuses take a bit more time to find," he gives a smile while sitting back down. His money color eyes watch her trying to hide the hope that she may like the flower. Whilst clich giving a woman flowers is the one of the few solid pieces of advice Lionel Luthor ever gave his son. Tonight Lex is using that bit of information. "For your hard work and efforts at the school, and because a woman as beautiful as you should be shown that she is appreciated." He pauses and wonders where that comes from but doesn't question it. What's done is done. Dressed in a white suit jacket, with a simple black tie that goes into a vest that matches the coat, button up shirt and pants Lex sips his wine. "I remember the taste of this vintage. Great for special occasions."" Emma's eyebrows lift in surprise, she catches the anxiety radiating from Lex's mind. Interesting. Emma's mouth widens into a smile as she observes the flowers, they were a well picked choice for Emma's aesthetics, "They are lovely, Lex. And quite flattering. We are glad to have Leo, and I've heard about your other scholarship efforts. Very nice." Waving off the talk of school, "I wasn't speaking as a business person. Simply as a person, I know how draining it can be to run something. Your job is a bit more difficult because you can't fire them at will and you will always have my respect for being the headmistress of a school," his words are sincere. At least with a business if someone bothers you they could be fired when you are running the show. Emma doesn't have that authority. She could expel people but a lot of leniency would probably be shown at first. "I know when running things you could lose out on time and sleep. Just simply saying I know how you feel and I appreciate your efforts, past, present and future." Emma let out a soft laugh, there were ways of controlling students. But they needn't be discussed so openly, "I appreciate that. Running the school and Frost International is like running two completely different zoos. Each day presents a new series of challenges, so I'm always kept on my toes at least." She gives the flowers a light sniff and summons the server to hold onto them until she leaves, "And thank you, I love them." Chuckling, yes Lex is actually chuckling, over the Zoo comment he smiles, "Oh I know! Lex Communications is making new strides on revolutionary projects. Then there's new contracts within other parts of Lexcorp. One day this goes wrong, one day that, I know how you feel," a sympathetic nod is given to the woman. "In time you'll learn how to deal with them all but it will still be chaotic." Then the compliment for the flowers come, "You're welcome." For a moment he smiles genuinely just looking at her with his green eyes, "How are you aside from swamped?" Emma looks down and runs her fingers along the edge of the table, looking somewhat nervous, "Swamped yes, and concerned. Since it is /your/ news station I assume you were equally as surprised as I was about Sebastian's big announcement? Even with my gifts, I can't predict that man." She lifted her eyes to meet Lex's, "We are well overdue for an Inner Circle meeting. And a party, no Asgardians this time." "Yes," Lex says in a tone that's free of any cold or bitterness when it comes to the Hellfire Club. Even a mental search would show the surface thoughts clear of any problems, but a probe deeper would show someone isn't exactly happy with Mr. Shaw right now. "You know you're hosting an Asgardian at your school, right?" he tosses the question to Emma wondering if that would dissuade her from taking Eddie Thorson in or not. Emma adjusts herself when the waiter arrives with their appetizer Risotto Cakes, and to refill their champagne glasses. He equally chill response and obvious redirection of the conversation of course makes her probe deeper. Emma is always a curious one, at the very least. "Ah yes Eddie. An honorary Asgardian, I suppose. The offer has been extended to him, but he hasn't agreed. It's no matter. I simply wanted to know why they were so invested in him, and I got my answer." As she probes deeper the follow thoughts will flow into her mind. She sees Shaw standing in front of Lex and they are both peering down a corridor somewhere in Lexcorp. Lex mentions working for the government and says, "Project Sherman will revolutionize the world." The Lex in the here and now is just staring at Emma, "They believe in his heart. They believe in his will and good deeds. I tried to give him a scholarship to your school. The Hope Thorson Scholarship is even partially named after him. Yet he turned it down due to his financial standings thanks to the adopted family. These are reasons why they believe in him," Lex just watches the White Queen for a moment. "What are you thinking about Miss Frost?" Well her kings certainly have been busy. Her mind is now focused on his common thoughts, and her eyebrows relax a bit, "Was miles away for a moment, so sorry. And I suppose. The boy really didn't impress me beyond his abilities, I'm sure he'll find adequate schooling." A wicked grin spreads across Emma's face, "Now Leo, however. So young to have a son that age. My my Lex, always a busy one you are." Blushing a bit on that one Lex takes a moment to recompose himself, "Scandalous. Strange. And many other things. Now people will just see me as a piece of forbidden fruit," green money color eyes focus on Emma. He holds back questions part of him wants to ask just to push the envelope a little bit. A soft laugh passes through Emma's lips. She brings the appetizer to her mouth and bites, taking her time before responding, "No my King, I was wondering how a 28 year old man has an 18 year old son. Unless like I said, you've been /quite/ active. I do love the juicy details." Elysia Mahira boards the high-speed rail system. "And if I was quite active with my private tutor who could not resist the Luthor-Charm even back then?" he says with a grin. "On a lonely fall evening when my father had to work late," Lex continues looking at her the entire time. Smirking, "I was just ahead of the curve that is quite the trend in certain realms of education lately." He smiles at her, "And only improved with age over time my Queen. For the record," a cheeky smile spreads across his lips. Emma probes his mind to see if he is telling the truth. She has heard of more scandalous tales, of course. An eyebrow arches, as she finishes off the rest of her champagne, "Good to know." There is indeed a tryst with a private tutor when he was under age, but at the age of thirteen instead of ten. When Emma probes deep enough there is a lab and she can see Leo behind it. A little more probing can produce a file name with a bunch of numbers. Inside it is a photo of someone else, who looks an awful lot like Leo, behind similar glass except with ebony black hair. Emma chuckles, and sits to the side and re-crosses her legs. They were both amusing facts to know about Lex and her young Leo student. How interesting. "I see then. When the time is right I might have some of my own, until then my students will have to suffice." Emma rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, "But what a ridiculous topic. However, Leo is brilliant if stubborn. I think at this point I specialize in stubborn." "Children will change you. My son is already doing so. And sometimes I can see myself in him and it is somewhat frightening. I bet you will have wonderful children," he says to the woman looking to her. Looking at her he makes a note to get inhibitors somehow. Can't have someone knowing about various secrets can we? He smirks at her then says trying to lighten the mood, "And here I thought you were just asking to see if I still found educators attractive." An actual laugh escapes through Emma's lips, as she orders for another round of champagne. Their steaks finally arrive, "Oh of course. Do you? It is a popular fetish. Sadly I do not have the glasses. Damn my excellent eyesight." Smiling, "I'm sure we will manage Mistress Frost," a devilish smile comes to his face as the steak is brought. Cutting into the meat he takes the first bite then lets out an audible, "Mmmmm," leaves his lips. "You know how to pick out a dish," he raises the champagne glass, "What should we toast to?" Emma holds up her glass, "A toast to myself." She winked at him and sipped her drink before starting with her portion of the meal. Emma did have excellent taste. And some days you really just need a good steak. "To your excellence," he toasts then sips. He takes a few more bites of his steak then says to her, "Allow me to escort you home this evening." What did he have to lose? Sometimes to get what you wanted one has to be aggressive. Waiting a moment for the answer Lex doesn't eat nor drink. It all rests on Miss Frost's shoulders. Emma was in the middle of a bite when he asked his question. She put the cloth napkin to her lips as she finished and then responded with, "I don't see a problem with that. I'll send my limo home." When Lex's limo stop he looks at Emma for a moment before the door opens, "After you," he gestures to the woman then gets out behind her, holding her flowers if she needed the help. Walking with her his green eyes observe her home, "You have a lovely place." His hand moves near hers and he tries to slip it into hers. Emma brought her hands to her lap and re-crossed her legs as she looks to Lex. Her home is a penthouse in a high rise apartment building. She misses her previous home but this one would suffice for the time being. "I am not like most women you've met. I am not someone to court. If you want to have sex we can have sex, when I find you appropriate. Come we will have another drink." She opens the door on her own and leads him towards her penthouse. A little dumbfounded for a second he admits, "I've found you to be attracted since the school event. Don't ask me how or why, it just struck me." Going inside he just looks the place over. Thankfully the woman is forward but the appropriate part does concern him. Taking off his coat he hangs it up in the appropriate spot then follows her lead. Emma is hard to figure out so he's still getting a little bit better of a feel off of her. Inside of Emma's penthouse it is much like her school office. Everything is white, glass, and chrome. The entire penthouse is neat and tidey, but with appropriate advanced technology. A quick probing of the mind and Emma decided Lex's drink was brandy, when he decided to reward himself with hard liquor. She made herself a martini and sat at one of the stools at the counter in her posh kitchen, "Quite the opposite reaction to when you first met me and my dog fur." "Indeed," he says taking the brandy and swirling the glass. She knows his drink and presumes it's a mind probe. Taking a drink he says, "I didn't give you a fair opportunity the first time. Then more time together as the King and Queen. The rest is history," he says taking another sip. "And your thoughts to the revelation? I know at first I was an ass," he smiles to the woman expecting to get a cold hard dose of reality. Emma made herself comfortable and took a long drink from her martini, "You're an odd man Lex Luthor. Quite crude and undesirable at first, but Sebastian saw potential in you. And I value his opinion. Since then you have presented yourself in a different light, and have been surprisingly sweet. Which is flattering." She ate at one of the olives from her martini, "Let's not beat around the bush I'm a telepath, so I know people from what they display themselves to be. It's just the way things are. Be yourself in front of me, and my opinion will change." He looks at her, "Know that I am attracted to you. I wish to have sex with you and more. Why stop at just sex? Romance and how far it will only time will be able to tell," and he's being completely honest there. Taking a drink of his brandy he looks into her eyes, "Shaw was a lucky man to have you. And a foolish one to let you go, just my opinion," again there's more honesty coming from him. "Let me go? We were never an actual item. And I'd be shocked to find him exclusive." She shook her head and finished her martini and went to make some more, "And you are sweet." "I thought you and him were serious at one point. Apologies for my presumption," he takes another drink and smiles. Although he feels a little warm, he's tipsy at worst. It had been a while since he enjoyed a good drink. You say, "When I met him he had a fianc. I'll let you assume from there. But things with Sebastian are...simple. And I've heard he is now exclusive, not from him of course." Emma want to go refresh his drink and his own." Nodding, "Probably to Millie. He's quite possessive of her last I knew." Smirking he looks at her, "So what does a woman like Miss Frost wish in a lover?" he asks as the brandy is refreshed. You say, "When I met him he had a fianc. I'll let you assume from there. But things with Sebastian aresimple. And I've heard he is now exclusive, not from him of course." Emma want to go refresh his drink and his own." "I like someone who is intelligent, and knows what he or she wants, and from there it is many things. But from there, that is up to me. Telepaths are all about secrets." She looked over Lex, "Let's have one more date. Be honest to me, and we'll go from there darling." "The time and place are yours to name. I'll make the arrangements." He notes the bit about secrets and tries to figure out to stay secretive from a telepath. Category:Log